The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) in Sonic Style
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is a 2003 American slasher film, and a remake of the 1974 horror film of the same name. The 2003 film was directed by Marcus Nispel and produced by Michael Bay. It was also co-produced by Kim Henkel and Tobe Hooper, co-creators of the original 1974 film. Plot On August 18, 1973, 5 teenagers, Erin (Cosmo), her boyfriend Kemper (Tails), Morgan (Chris), Andy (Knuckles) and Pepper (Rouge) are on their way to a Lynyrd Skynyrd concert after returning from Mexic, where they were supplying themselves with drugs for the concert. As they drive through Texas, they spot a distraught hitchhiker (Molly) who eventually gets into their van. After they have tried to speak to the hitchhiker, who talks incoherently about "a bad man", she shoots herself in the mouth with a .357 Magnum. After the startling shock, the group tries to contact the police, they go to a store where a woman (Lindsey) tells them the sheriff is at the mill. Instead of the sheriff, they find a little boy named Jedidiah (Charmy) who tells them that the sheriff is at home drinking. Erin and Kemper go through the woods to find his house, leaving the other three at the mill with the boy. They come to a plantation house where Erin is allowed inside by the owner, an amputee named Monty (Chuck) to phone for help. When Erin finishes, the old man asks her for help. Kemper goes inside to look for Erin and is attacked by the vicious-looking Leatherface (Dark Sonic) who hits him with a sledgehammer. When Leatherface takes Kemper's body to begin to make a new mask out of him, he discovers a small black box from Kemper. Opening it, he discovers a ring. Kemper was intending to propose to Erin. Meanwhile, Sheriff Hoyt (Nelson) arrives at the mill and disposes of the hitchhiker's body, wrapping her in plastic wrap and putting her in his trunk. As he drives away, he tells the youths to leave. Erin arrives and finds that Kemper is still missing. Andy and Erin go back to the Monty's house where Erin distracts him while Andy searches for Kemper. Monty realizes that Andy was inside and summons Leatherface who attacks Andy with his chainsaw. Erin escapes and heads towards the woods, but Leatherface slices Andy's leg off. Leatherface carries him to the basement and hangs him on a meat hook with his feet hanging over a piano where he rubs salt on Andy's stump of a leg before wrapping it in butcher paper and tying it with a human hair. Erin makes it to the mill and tries to escape in the van, but the sheriff shows up and, after spotting marijuana on the dashboard, orders Erin, Morgan and Pepper to get out of the van. The sheriff gives Morgan the gun he took from the hitchhiker and tells Morgan to reenact how she killed herself. Morgan, scared and disturbed by the sheriff's demeanor, and under pressure by Erin and Pepper, attempts to shoot the sheriff only to find the gun is unloaded. Sheriff Hoyt handcuffs Morgan and drives him to the Hewitt house (a drive which includes a brutal beating), leaving the girls in the van. Erin tries to fix the truck while Pepper holds a flashlight. Erin gets the truck running and begins to drive, but one of the wheels falls off. Erin and Pepper stay still in the truck, but Leatherface appears on the top of the truck and tries to attack them by chainsawing the roof. After witnessing Pepper's murder by Leatherface, Erin, who sees that Leatherface is wearing Kemper's face over his own, runs to escape and hides in a nearby trailer with two women inside who offer her tea and try to soothe her. The two women, an obese middle-aged woman known only as the 'Tea Lady' (Ella) and a younger woman named Henrietta (Topez) , who is presumably her daughter, act strangely. After they tell Erin that they don't have a phone for her to call for help, a telephone in the trailer rings and Henrietta picks it up and tells someone on the other end that "she's here". Erin discovers that they have kidnapped a child when she sees that the baby with them is the same child in a photograph with the woman who committed suicide earlier. However, the tea was drugged and she passes out when she tries to leave the trailer. Erin wakes up at the Hewitt house surrounded by the Hewitt family: Leatherface, his mother Luda May, Sheriff Hoyt, Uncle Monty and Jedidiah. Luda May tells Erin that her excuse for her son Thomas' actions is that her son was tormented by teenagers and that she felt no one cared for her family besides themselves. Erin was taken to the basement where she finds Andy. She tries to help him off of the meat hook, but when he sees that he'll land on the piano keys and alert Leatherface, he begs her to kill him which she does though suffering severe emotional trauma. Afterwards, she finds Morgan, who is still handcuffed. Jedidiah, who clearly does not agree with the actions of his family, leads them out of the house. Jedidiah rejects Erin's plea to come with them, rather staying there, and distracts Leatherface long enough for them to escape. Erin and Morgan find an abandoned shack in the woods and barricade themselves inside. Leatherface breaks in and discovers Erin, but Morgan attacks Leatherface, causing him to drop his chainsaw. Morgan grabs him and wrestles him, but Leatherface lifts Morgan upwards toward a chandelier where Morgan becomes entangled by his handcuffs and is left hanging and defenseless. Leatherface picks up his chainsaw, slicing up into Morgan's groin, killing him. Erin runs out of the shack and escapes through the woods. Leatherface trips on a fence and cuts his leg while pursuing her. Erin finds a slaughterhouse and hides in a locker. Leatherface opens the locker across from hers and she attacks him with a meat cleaver, chopping off his right arm. Erin runs outside and flags down a trucker who she tries to convince to go away from the Hewitt's house. But he stops to find help at the eatery. Erin sees Luda May and watches as Sheriff Hoyt arrives and talks to the trucker. Erin sees Henrietta watching over the kidnapped baby in a highchair. When Henrietta walks outside to join Luda May and Sheriff Hoyt, who are talking to the truck driver, Erin sneaks the baby out of the eatery and places her in the sheriff's car and hot-wires it. Hoyt notices her and tries to stop her, but she runs him down and runs him over repeatedly until he's dead. Leatherface appears in the road with the chainsaw and tries to stop her, but he's too slow and Erin manages to escape with the baby unharmed. Cast Cosmo was sad.jpg|Cosmo as Erin|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic as Thomas Hewitt/Leatherface|link=Dark Sonic Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Sheriff Hoyt|link=Nelson Thorndyke Tails turn around.jpg|Tails as Kemper|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Chris was hurt.jpg|Chris as Morgan|link=Christopher Thorndyke Rouge was surprise.jpg|Rouge as Pepper|link=Rouge the Bat Knuckles was surprise.jpg|Knuckles as Andy|link=Knuckles the Echidna Charmy Bee 3.jpg|Charmy Bee as Jedidiah Hewitt|link=Charmy Bee Molly 4.jpg|Molly as Teenage girl/Hitchiker|link=Molly Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Luda Mae Hewitt|link=Linsey Thorndyke Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Monty Hewitt|link=Chuck Thorndyke Ella.jpg|Ella as Tea Lady|link=Ella Topaz.jpg|Topez as Henrietta|link=Topez Category:Horror Movies Category:Cosmo Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies